Gentleman Ghost (Teen Titans Go!)
Gentleman Ghost is a villain from the Cartoon Network series, Teen Titans Go!. He first appeared in the crossover movie, Teen Titans Go! vs. Teen Titans. He is voiced by Weird Al Yankovic. Biography In the movie "Teen Titans Go! vs. Teen Titans", which was a crossover between Teen Titans Go! and Teen Titans, The Gentleman Ghost made his debut, possessing the body of a biker and using it to rob a bank. The bank teller tazed him, which crippled him. However, The Gentleman Ghost was unaffected as it was only the body of someone else that was harmed. The Gentleman Ghost rose from the biker's body and revealed his true form to the bank teller. The entire bank ran amok and the cops tried to shoot him but as a ghost, the bullet slipped right through him, leaving him unharmed. The bank teller gave him al the money and just as The Gentleman Ghost was about to make off with it, the Teen Titans broke through the skylight to stop him. The Teen Titans tried to attack The Gentleman Ghost with all their powers and weapons but due to him ghostly powers, all of their attacks were to no avail. The Gentleman Ghost tried to take the bag of money, but Robin kept knocking it out of his hands with the birdarang. The Gentleman Ghost grew extremely annoyed with this and yelled at the Titans to stop, but the Titans said that there's no way they'd be giving in anytime soon, since being annoying in their one collective superpower. The Gentleman Ghost quickly possessed the body of Robin and seized control of him. As Robin, The Gentleman Ghost snatched the money and ran off with it. The Gentleman Ghost ran through town with the money and the Titans chased after him. Chasing his was no hassle as he soon stopped to help an old lady cross the street. The Teen Titans jumped on and attacked The Gentleman Ghost and beat the snot out of him. The Gentleman Ghost learned that Robin's body was far too weak to sustain any damage, so he switched over to Starfire's body. Raven used her dark magic to stop The Gentleman Ghost in his tracks. The Gentleman Ghost was impressed with her powers and thought that she was the best body to possess. Raven warned him not to possess her but he completely ignored this and dove straight into her body. When inside of Raven's mind, The Gentleman Ghost found himself inside of a dark cavern full of blood. He went into a safe and found a diamond. The Gentleman Ghost attempted to steal this diamond but as soon as he touched it, the diamond cracked, which led to the diamond on Raven's forehead getting cracked. Inside of Raven's mind, the cracked diamond unleashed a demon, which attacked The Gentleman Ghost. The Gentleman Ghost escaped Raven's mind, but the demon would only seep through the diamond on Raven's forehead and come out into the real world, much to the shock of everyone around her. The Gentleman Ghost was horrified as he had finally met his match. Raven's demon barfed out a bunch of black magic onto The Gentleman Ghost, causing him to explode. The demon would finally go away, and Raven would return to her original state. When she did, she didn't remember anything. Amazed by what she did, the Titans retold the events and Cyborg showed her a video he recorded of it. The video was a continuous loop of Raven's demon blowing up The Gentleman Ghost and Raven was shocked and scared of the fact that she was losing control of her powers. Raven flew away to hide in shame and the Titans just continued watching the video on loop so they could laugh at it. Trivia *Gentleman Ghost is the fourth DC villain to appear in Teen Titans Go! that was not previously established in the original Teen Titans universe. The first three are Darkseid, Rose Wilson, and Doomsday. **However, he did appear in the crossover with Teen Titans, technically making him a one-time villain from the original show. *He is one of the three new villains to be introduced in "Teen Titans Go! vs. Teen Titans", with the other two being Megan Claus and The Master of Games. Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Male Category:Paranormal Category:Charismatic Category:Thief Category:Brainwashers Category:Dimwits Category:One-Shot Category:DC Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Thought-Forms